Two Will Take a Chance
by ILycorisI
Summary: Misty always made May pay attention to the little things, how to talk, what to wear, but no way she could tell her that. And yet, Misty has come to visit her in Johto. Will this be their chance to get closer? If they take it. Imageshipping, oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Pokemon franchise, did you really expect that? I like to mess around with the characters, and the cast off girls from various seasons deserve to get written about. Admittedly this is a bit different than most. ;)

**Warning:** This story is girlxgirl, May has a crush on Misty (which is one of those gray areas in the canon) and vice versa. Nothing too intense going on in this story, just a cute romance but if it makes you uncomfortable then don't read.

* * *

Goldenrod City was a metropolis in every sense of the word, it had the natural beauty of the Pokemon world within its parks, yet it was also a center of trade with a huge department store to rival Lilycove.

Yes, it was the Mecca of shopping, perhaps the grandest city in Johto, certainly very impressive. May had seen many amazing things on her journey through Hoenn and Kanto, the remains of lost cultures, ancient Pokemon, she had even experienced Celebi's time travel! But this wasn't the reason she was so lethargic in regards to the city, she was always looking for a chance to shop, and Goldenrod seem the perfect place for her next contest. Still she couldn't be comfortable with the rising pressure in her chest. It was as if all of her heart's inhibitions were popping like bubbles and she had no idea what would be left, how she would feel, or what she might do.

It was the first time she had decided to meet up with anyone for a long time. She didn't know what to say, or how to act, and that unnerved her (she was usually so confidant), but there was something more, something she couldn't quite place.

And then, she saw her, shining through a crowd of people at the station. May could make out her fiery red hair bobbing through the mass of passengers getting on and off the train, from Johto to Kanto and back again.

Still May was fairly certain she would have been able to pick out the other girl's form even without the tell-tale hair. She waved Misty over and the gym leader came running, a genuinely happy (or was it just relieved?) expression on her face.

"Well Misty, still wearing yellow I see."

Misty blinked as if she didn't understand what May was saying and then looked down at the contrast of her new yellow tank top and good travelling jeans.

"You're right! I picked them out without thinking." Misty laughed at herself and May giggled in response, Misty couldn't help but think the younger girl looked a bit more mature now.

"But May, you" A pause, "you look very nice."

May blushed as she felt Misty's eyes run over her body. From her new green bandana to her short and skirt combo.

"It suits you."

May nodded happily at this and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You too."

"Thank you." Misty said with warmth that surprised both herself and May. "I haven't kept you waiting long have I?"

"No, of course not! I'm not taking you away from anything am I?"

Misty shook her head and led May over to a bench out on the street. "No, the Kanto Gym Leader Convention is over now. I'm glad we were able to make our schedules overlap."

"Me too, I really am."

With formalities over with, the two young women sat side by side on the bench, chatting amiably about whatever came to mind. May watched Misty closely as she explained in great detail how her sisters had tried to get her Psyduck to dance. It was then she realized she really didn't know much about the life of this older girl who had travelled so far just to see her.

"Um, Misty? What was your conference like?"

Misty looked startled and broke from her reverie. "Not that interesting. Hasn't your dad gone to similar ones in Hoenn?"

May vaguely remembered her father having mentioned it before but it had never struck her as important. "I just thought, since it was you…" She didn't know how to finish her sentence.

Misty seemed to understand and smiled. "Well, we go over the usual regulations and rules, but this year we were discussing what skill level we should use for newbie trainers." Misty gave a small pout as she continued, "I'm one of the first Gym Leaders so I don't get to go all out as much as the later ones".

May sympathized with this; she sure wouldn't want to be competing with rookie coordinators all her life. "So is it boring?"

"Sometimes." Misty admitted but went on, "But other times I'll meet a really determined trainer, with eyes that are always looking ahead". She gave a wistful glance toward the sky and said, "Like Ash".

"Oh, Ash?" For some reason May had never considered that their topic of conversation would move to their former travelling companion, and to tell the truth she wasn't too thrilled.

Misty nodded and turned back to May, this time her eyes were different, she was looking directly at the other girl. "And you."

May felt another of her restraints pop suddenly and drift far away from her. "Me?"

"Yep." And as much as May had wished for the other girl to continue, as much as she had wished for her to fulfill those words with action, Misty merely went on to another subject.

"Do you know where the Pokemon Center is?"

"No, actually I've been staying with a friend of the family who runs a bakery."

"Really? Well let's go find the center then. We should stay together tonight."

"That sounds like a good idea."

xxx

Somehow, Misty had convinced May to let her take the lead, and they were now navigating the city quite haphazardly.

"I was sure it was around here…" Misty trailed off and stared into an alleyway where a Meowth lay yawning. She had been so sure she remembered the layout of the city but perhaps it was time to realize exactly how long it had been since her last visit. Over the thin walls of the alley there was an assortment of colorful buildings and slanting roofs and after a quick scan one roof in particular, decorated with a large pokeball, struck her at once.

"There it is!" Misty whipped around with excitement and nearly toppled into May who had been just about to suggest they ask for directions. May wasn't able to explain this however, because Misty (apparently unperturbed by the already close contact) had just grabbed her hand and was leading her around a nearby Pokemart.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" May ran beside Misty and looked skeptically at her, they had taken off before May had had a chance to see the roof. Misty stopped for a moment, looked about, appeared flustered, and then started on her way again. "I just needed to get my bearing about me, I remember the way now."

Now that May was walking beside Misty she could see that the back alley street they had been on was opening up to a larger section. Sure enough, the red top of the pokeball was just visible over the other buildings. "No more short cuts okay?"

Misty didn't answer but May could feel the blush through the heat of her palm. She hadn't been aware, until then, that they had continued to hold hands after Misty had pulled her in the right direction, and she wasn't certain that Misty knew either. Somehow it felt so natural, Misty may have seemed a bit quieter than usual but May wasn't embarrassed in the least. Usually Misty made her fret over all the small things, how to talk, what to wear, but right now she just felt happy.

But just like their time on the bench Misty cut it short as she broke their contact with a gesture toward their destination. "See? We can check in now."

"You don't want to do anymore sight seeing?" May had only been here for a few days but the city and its functions were still a mystery to her, she had been hoping they would be able to explore together.

"Well, I came to watch you perform, I thought that was more important."

Once again May became the center of Misty's attention and she was sure her happiness shone through.

"Then after I win you'll have to stay longer so we can reap the benefits!"

Misty looked thoughtful for a moment and May wondered if she had been too selfish. But the gym leader smiled at her and headed to the doors of the center. "I'll do that"

xxx

The two girls had checked into a room and now sat in the front lobby. Misty had procured a map of the city from Nurse Joy and both May and Misty were looking over the various attractions.

"The contest is going to be held in this park." May moved her finger to the top of the map and indicated the north part of the city. Misty followed along with her eyes but seemed to do a double take when she came over the caption, "Voted best bug Pokemon catching spot".

May laughed nervously in response, she was just now beginning to remember Misty's deadly fear of bugs. "The park monitors are putting the usual activities on hold so I don't think you have to worry." She thought her voice sounded a bit too hopeful on the last few words.

Misty nodded mutely, to tell the truth she didn't want to be in any place that even had the chance of holding bug Pokemon, but she didn't want their plans to end here.

She was just about to relate this to May when she realized the girl had been trying to calm her fears all along. "Johto's known for its really pretty bug Pokemon, I bet that's what they have at the park!"

"Like, um, Venomoth and well…" May was desperately trying to think of another spritely and glowing example of bug Pokemon but all that came to mind was a Heracross. "Hey! Have you ever seen my Beautifly, she's gorgeous. Or at least I think so." May stopped her desperate attempt at lightening the mood when she caught Misty staring at her and suddenly found her own lap to be a very interesting sight.

Misty couldn't help but let a chuckle escape from her lips, but it was a merry sound and May could tell she was smiling. "I agree, I really like your Beautifly too."

And just like that their discomfort faded away. Misty began to tell May how she had been trying to train her Azurill back at the gym, and May in turn explained in great detail all of the new Pokemon she had managed to befriend.

"I met my Eevee back in Hoenn, but she's been doing so well here too." May cradled the dog-like Pokemon's pokeball and was just about to release it when Misty asked her an unexpected question.

"What about all of Ash's Pokemon? Surely, he's gotten them back from Professor Oak by now."

May was surprised at Misty's lack of knowledge concerning the boy, they had always been such good friends, and May could tell when the other girl's mind drifted ever so slowly toward his subject.

"No, last I heard from him he was in the Sinohh region with Brock and a new friend."

Perhaps her response sounded a bit more forthright than she would have liked, for Misty looked hurt when she had finished. May immediately felt horrible, she shouldn't have assumed the other girl knew, after all Ash never contacted anyone on a regular basis.

"I see." Misty sounded far away as she mouthed the two words that May could barely make them out. The gym leader stood up and took calculated steps over to the center's counter.

"Do the phones here connect to Sinnoh?"

Nurse Joy looked up from her paperwork and beamed. "Yes, it's a new feature for the phones in the next room. Is there anyone you'd like me to connect you with?"

Before Misty had the chance to apologize for the inconvenience and refuse the offer her words acted on impulse. "Ash Ketchum"

By this time May had risen from her seat and was now watching the exchange with a mixture of confusion and sadness.

"Let's see here." Nurse Joy typed a few words on the computer in front of her and continued, "He seems to be checked in to the Hearthome City Pokemon Center with two travelling partners, Brock and Dawn. Would you like me to connect you?"

"No thanks."

"Oh? But I can-"

Misty couldn't hear the last of the nurse's words for she had already turned a corner and was rushing through the center's hallways. Behind her, she could hear May, the smaller girl's footsteps in perfect time with her own.

Realizing how cruel she was being Misty spun around and caught May just as she was about to fall from their sudden change in velocity. May steadied herself and was about to speak when she realized Misty's arm was still around her own.

"I'm sorry, I just…" Misty didn't know how to explain her conflicted self to May, and really didn't want to do anything but hold the other girl, so instead she ran her free hand over her burning face.

"I get angry when I think of him, sometimes." This was the type of confession May wasn't expecting, to add to her surprise Misty's eyes were not tearful when she saw them again but intense and flickering like a flame.

"He always goes off to a new region, gallivanting around with a new girl, helping people along the way to his dream." Misty sighed and lowered her head so that it nearly rested on May's chest. "He does that while I'm stuck in the gym, being the responsible one while my sisters play around." She took in a shaky breath and May could tell if something didn't happen soon she might break. "I just wish he would stop this journey of his and go home once in while, so I don't have to be the only who grows up!"

And the last of May's restraints broke. She couldn't bear seeing the usually strong and vibrant Misty reduced to this. She was glad that Misty had confided in her, truly happy because of it, but she had this childlike fear that if the older girl truly poured out her heart there would be nothing left to fill it.

May was a girl of action not of words. She shone so brightly on stage because it was the best way she could show her Pokemon how much she cared. So she did the only thing she knew how, she confided all her feelings to Misty with one single, clumsy, movement.

There was no fear in her as she adjusted her hold from the trembling arm to the inviting fabric of Misty's loose hanging shirt. There was no discomfort as she adjusted her position to be tight against Misty, stomach to stomach, her feet stretching on tiptoe. And there was certainly no hesitation as she pressed her lips against the other girl's and tried to convey everything she had learned from her, everything she had helped her become.

Misty responded and in that single moment there was no wall to separate each girl from the other, just pure understanding.

May lowered herself and felt the soles of her feet meet the ground, she didn't dare lift her eyes again, but she couldn't help but notice Misty's grip on her hadn't lessoned. "You don't have to grow up so soon Misty."

"You're right, and don't think I want to if it means giving up what you just showed me." Misty's firm grasp on May turned into a lighter hug and the two just stood there, feeling the rightness of the moment.

May tentatively laid her head against Misty chest and added, "You can't treat me like I'm a kid either."

Misty lowered her eyes so that they locked with May's slightly mischievous ones and smiled. "I never have."


End file.
